Colder Than Ice
by tripletreat
Summary: That's it! I'm determined to make him happy, I'm going to melt his heart of ice. Without realizing,she's palming one of her hand and thrust it into the air. That's when Draco suddenly came in her office.  "Granger, what are you doing?" he asked confused.


**Disclaimer : Gaaaah, I wish I can own them, but sadly, no. The Harry Potter series belong to the great JK Rowling. :)**

**A/N : My third attempt at making an English fic. This time, I attempt to make a multi-chapter story. I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

**Colder Than Ice**

**

* * *

**

**Department of Magical Law Enforcement, 2nd level of the Ministry of Magic, Auror Office, Hermione Granger's Office.**

**Wednesday, April 24th, 2002. (1:00 PM)**

Hermione Granger, as known as the Brightest Witch of her age. Sitting quietly behind her office desk inside her workplace in the Ministry of Magic, where she become an Auror. Currently, she's shuffling through her paperwork, when quite suddenly, a man came in, without knocking. He strolled inside with arrogance, and confidence. Somehow, his eyes locked in hers.

BLAM!

Draco Malfoy put the files which previously he carried, roughly onto Hermione's desk.

"Granger, these are the file from Potter." he said without any trace of emotion. His face cold and expressionless. So is his eyes. The icy-gray eyes, seem flat, without any spark of life.

With that said, he started to walk out of her office. Without thinking, she tried to prevent him from leaving.

"Malfoy, wait."

He stopped on his track, but not turn around to face her.

"What?" came his response.

Suddenly, Hermione became nervous. She didn't know what she want to say.

"Ehm, well, you see..." she stammered.

"You're wasting my time, Granger."

"Urgh, never mind."

He shrugged, "Finish that files as soon as possible, Granger," then walk out of her office.

_Why is he like that? Seriously, why is that guy like, having no desire to live?_ she pondered.

_I wonder if he's really like that, or is it just a mask to hide his true feelings?_

Hermione Granger, former Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the brightest witch of her age, the brain of the Golden Trio, and war heroine. Now 23 years old, and she works at the Ministry of Magic, in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as an Auror. Well, more like, she is the Brain Operation, she planned all of the effective strategies.

Draco Malfoy, former Head Boy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, played a a part in Dumbledore's death (even though it's forced), the badass, with a cold feeling and arrogant demeanor to boot. He's 22 years old, and he too, works at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as an Auror, always in the front line, like Harry Potter, though they're in different group.

Well, you see, everything about Draco Malfoy is mystery. He's like an enigma, and like a difficult puzzle pieces to solve. There's something about him, that makes Hermione's curiosity piqued.

_He's always so lonely. He never smile, or laugh. It was always sneer, or smirk. And have a piercing stare, like he could look through my soul. Hmm, I wonder if he has ever been happy?_

* * *

Hermione caught herself musing about Draco after he left a good 4 hours ago. She didn't know why, but she wanted to see him smile, she wanted to see him laugh, she wanted to see him...happy.

_That's it! I'm determined to make him happy, I'm going to melt his heart of ice._

Without realizing, she's palming one of her hand, and thrust it into the air. That's when, Draco suddenly came in her office.

"Granger, what are you doing?" he asked confused.

Hermione looked at him, looked into his eyes. They held some amusement. But almost immediately, it was gone.

"Granger, I ask you, what are you doing?"

Realized she's still had her hand thrust into the air, giving some sort of victory pose. She felt embarrassed and quickly retrieve her hand. She could feel her cheeks turning red.

"Nothing, Malfoy. Nothing at all." she meekly answered, still embarrassed.

Draco looked at her oddly, "You're weird Granger."

"Whatever. It's none of your business." she snapped.

"Just saying." he shrugged.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"Potter needs the files I gave you earlier. Have you finished them yet?"

"Wait, just a second."

Draco tapped his foot impatiently.

"Ah, here you go. Tell Harry that he needs to check more on the Frasser case. There seems a flaw on his plan, and the fact that the information still incomplete didn't help at all."

No response.

"Malfoy? Are you listening to me?" she prompted.

She walked closer to him, and waved her hand in front of his face. This seemed to be working because he snapped out of his trance, and quickly caught her wrist. Caught of guard by his response, she lost her balance. But before she can fall, Draco pulled her wrist, resulting her landed on his chest.

"Th-thanks." she said, trying to break the awkwardness of their situation.

He released her wrist from his, and she regrets for the loss of contacts.

_Who knew that Draco Malfoy has a warm hands? And it felt...right. Him holding her._

He didn't answer her. He just grabbed the files he needed, and walk out of her office. Hermione watched him the entire time. He looked...a bit wary.

Slowly, she lifted her hand in front of her face, and stared at her wrist.

_It still felt warm. Warm from his touch. And...it makes me feel tingly._

She looked at the door where he just left.

_I have to know more, about him. I want to see how he looks like when he is happy._

With that thought firmly in her mind, she leaves her office, and trying to search for one Draco Malfoy. Her brain start forming a plan.

* * *

Hermione stand in front of Draco's office. She took a deep breath, brace herself to face him.

_Oh, come off it, Hermione. It's just Malfoy. Why are you so nervous?_

_Because he has such a piercing eyes that unnerved you?_

_Okay, maybe that. But still I already have face him like, half of my entire life._

_That still doesn't change the fact that you're nervous!_

Okay, now her conscience had an inner battle. Gosh, she's starting to go crazy!

Summoning her Gryffindor courage, she knocked at his door. Hearing no response from inside, he cautiously entered Draco's office. There he was, sitting behind his desk, scribbling something on a...picture? Anyway, his gaze fixed firmly on it. He seemed so serious, yet so forlorn. He didn't noticed that Hermione's watching him.

Somehow her heart clenched seeing him sad. She stay rooted at her spot until his head snapped up to look at her.

He look surprised, but in a flash, he slipped back his mask of indifference.

"Don't you knock?" he sneered.

"I was, but you're too occupied with that thing on your desk."

Instantly, he shifted the picture out of Hermione's gaze and locked it in his drawer.

Though Hermione see it, she paid no mind. _It's his own damn business._

"What do you want, Granger?"

She tried to smile at him.

"Why are you smiling like a bloody fool?" he said harshly.

She frowned. _Damn it! She wanted to be nice to him and he have the guts to insult her? Oh, the nerve of him._

_Calm down, Hermione. You have to be nice and pleasant to him, not wanting to punch him on the face!_

She took a deep breath to calmed herself.

"Hey Malfoy. I was thinking..."

"Shocking." he sarcastically responded.

She glared daggers at him, and he responded as equally.

"I was thinking if you can join me to Diagon Alley this Sunday?"

"Why? We're not close friends if I recall. Besides, you have Potter and Weasley, Granger. Why not ask them?" he coolly answered.

"You see, Harry was busy. He want to take Ginny to dinner because it's their anniversary. And Ron, well, you know I broke up with him a couple months ago. It will be weird to ask him. And the situations will be awkward too."

"Weirder if you ask me, your ex-nemesis to accompany you. We may be having a truce, Granger, but that doesn't mean we're friends."

Her conscience started arguing again.

_Shit! Why didn't he take the bloody offer?_

_Because he's former Slytherin and because they're always suspicious to others? Gee, I thought you are clever._

_Shut up! If I'm not clever, then you aren't either.  
_

_Whatever..._

"Hoy, GRANGER!" he shouted near her ear, making her jumped.

After her ears had recovered from Draco's painful shouting voice, it's her turn yelling at him.

"What do you think you're doing? My ears hurts like hell! What if I can't hear after this, you idiot!"

"It's not my fault. You're merely wasted my precious time just standing like a fool a couple of minutes ago."

He folded his hand in front of his chest and studied her. He unnerved her by scrutinizing her like that.

"So Malfoy, could you accompany me to Diagon Alley, this Sunday?"

He smirked at her, but for the first time ever, Hermione saw an amused glint in his eyes.

"Beg for it."

_Fine then, if that's the only way._

"Malfoy, will you _**please **_accompany me to the Diagon Alley this Sunday?" she asked through gritted teeth.

He looked quite taken aback. Not expecting for her to actually complied to his demand.

"Since you say please, okay then. Just owl me the details."

Then he made a shooing motion and dismissed her. She stared at him open-mouthed. "How rude."

"I don't care what you think of me, Granger. Just leave."

She stomped her foot, then walked out of his office. Behind her, Draco watched her with amusement, and a slight smile curled on his lips.

* * *

In her office, she let out all her frustration.

"Oooh, that ferret! He could at least be polite, but no... He decided to be a git and be rude." she scoffed. "What am I expect? He will always be git." she harrumphed.

Suddenly, she remembered something.

_That Malfoy. He seemed to be amused, by her just now._

She shrugged, "at least that's a good sign."

She walked to her desk and started scribbling on her agenda. After finished it, she smiled with satisfaction.

_' Day 1 : Malfoy showing a hint of emotion. And he agreed to join me to Diagon Alley this Sunday._

**_To-do list :_**

_1. Make Malfoy enjoy my company first._

_2. Then get him to smile, or better yet, laugh._

_3. Get him to be more open with his feeling._

_4. Break his cold exterior completely._

_5. Make him happy.  
_

_Mission "Break Malfoy's cold self and make him happy" is IN-Progress._

_I will break his icy-exterior and cold feeling._

_

* * *

_

A/N 2: Ta-da~ What do you think folks? Mind to **review?**

NB: Sorry for any typo, or incorrect grammar. English isn't my first language, so please forgive me for my bad English. :(_**  
**_


End file.
